Gelman makes a grounded video out of me for the Fifth Time
Cast Me-Steven Mr. Dallas-himself Principal Eric-himself Jose Marquez-Brian Aida-Princess Hino-Steven My Dad-Alan Plot The video Gelman made is how one of Dylan Priest's Dora Gets Grounded should go in Dora goes to Nickelodeon Resorts. Transcript Me: I hope I don't see another grounded video out of me. (I was shocked as the fifth video began) Me: I'm going to go to the Danbury Railroad Museum in Danbury, Connecticut while grounded. Good thing I have a gun, a taser and I'm also wearing a pair of lead pants. (14 hours later) (at Danbury) Me: Yes! I'm at the Danbury Railroad Museum in Danbury Connecticut! There's the trains! Jose Marquez: Fluttershy106, I can't believe you went to the Danbury Railroad Museum in Danbury, Connecticut while grounded! Aida: Your father told you you're not allowed to do anything with trains in them! We can't stand not listening to us! Me: Wait! How did you guys find me? Hino: We used GoAnimate Logic! Me: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! How dare you three catch me red-handed using GoAnimate Logic?! That's it! I'm going to throw the gum away! (I throw the gum away) Me: There! No GoAnimate logic, no finding me! Jose Marquez: Hey! How dare you throw our GoAnimate Logic Gum away?! You know your father gave us permission to... (I kill Jose Marquez) Aida: How dare you kill my friend Jose Marquez?! That's it! Leave before we call the police! Me (while tasing Aida): In your dreams! Hino: That's it! You have gone way too far! I'm going to give you a piece of my mind! Me: Try me! (CROTCH KICK) Hino: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! That hurts! Me: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! You should have realized I was wearing lead pants! Now to have fun! (back at home) My Dad: Let's see what's on the news. News Reporter: Hello, our top story is that Fluttershy106 went to a train museum when he wasn't supposed to. Even worse, he was armed with a gun, a taser, and lead pants. Although three people spotted him, he killed one and tased the second one. The third one tried to give him a crotch kick as payback but he didn't count on the lead pants. That's all. (I come home) My Dad: Fluttershy106, how dare you go to the Danbury Railroad Museum in Danbury Connecticut! You are forbidden to do anything train related! Even worse, I heard what you did on the news! You are grounded for life! (video ends) Me: Holy Roxie! Another grounded video out of me made by Gelman! First of all, Jose Marquez, Aida and Hino can't tell me what not to do because they are not my parents! Second of all, I like train stuff and I'm never forbidden to do anything with trains! I will call Mr. Dallas right now! (in school) Mr. Dallas: Gelman, how dare you make a grounded video out of Fluttershy106?! That's it! Go home now! (at home) Gelman's dad: Gelman, I heard you made another grounded video out of Fluttershy106! You're grounded for 17 days! Category:Gelman's grounded days Category:Grounded Stuff